villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Space Monsters
The Space Monsters (aka, Uchuu Kaijuu = 宇宙怪獣) are an eldritch insectoid race that destroys any sentient life in the galaxy, acting as it's antibodies in dealing with parasites (sentient species). They serves as villains in the Japanese OVA anime series Gunbuster (also known as "Aim for the Top!"). Origin It is unknown if the Space Monsters originated in the Milky Way galaxy nor is it known how long they have been around. Humanity has encountered no other sentient lifeform except the Space Monsters and has been unable to communicate with the insectoids, giving them the name "Space Monsters". Human-Space Monster Wars When humanity first started to explore the stars they discovered a spaceborne race of giant insects, the Space Monsters which were spread throughout the galaxy. Wherever the Space Monsters encountered humans, they attempted to exterminate the humans. War was the result in 2015 AD, and to fight back against giant insects the humans developed warp-capable warships and giant piloted robots. As the war progressed, the ships and robots kept getting bigger and bigger, more and more powerful in a desperate race to halt the Space Monster advance on Earth and defeat them once and for all. Finally, Earth devised a plan to detonate a planetoid-sized bomb in the center of the galaxy that creates a giant black hole, which pulls in the Space Monsters. 12,000 years later the now galaxy-wide human civilization (empire) is threatened by the emergence of the last Space Monster, a planet-sized insect that uses the black hole created by the bomb as a power source. It warps from star system to star system heading toward Earth, virtually unstoppable. Finally, two human-robot pilots managed to stop the Space Monster, by using a force of titanic robots. Species The Space Monsters as a species have a great variety of shapes and forms. The smallest are the size of giant tanks, heavy fighters, or large mecha. Capital ship-analogs can be miles long or city-sized and the motherships were the size of moons. One Space Monster was 30,000 km long. Being a spaceborne species, they reproduce by laying their eggs in stars. The eggs drain energy from the star and after hatching, they leave the star. By that time the star has been prematurely aged. One star, which was a yellow G-Class star became a red giant in a few years after the eggs hatched and the Space Monsters left the star. It has been theorized by human scientists that the Space Monsters are the antibodies of the galaxy, perhaps the universe. It would explain why they seek to exterminate humans and why no other sentient lifeforms have been encountered. Any sentient life in the galaxy either ends up being exterminated by the Space Monsters or they become extinct after their star is aged by its use as a nest/food source for the offspring of the Space Monsters. Capabilities Whether they have technology that is developed, manufactured, or grown or the giant insects are simply born with certain abilities or evolved them as needed is not known. What has been seen is that the Space Monsters have the following abilities or technology: *Tracking enemy vessels or fleets that are in sub-space (warp) *Battling enemy vessels or fleets that are in sub-space (warp) *Plasma bio-cannons *Spike-like projectiles that pierce human starships *Drones that are released in swarms of 100s *Capital ships, that have powerful energy beams that can punch through planets and destroy enemy fleets on the other side *Harnessing a black hole as a power source, including for warp Tactics Space Monsters did not use any sophisticated tactics in their war with the humans. They relied on overwhelming the humans with sheer numbers. In some battles, the humans would face wave after wave of Space Monsters, each wave consisting of a billion or more Space Monsters. When their sensors would locate an incoming Space Monster fleet, the fleet would sometimes occupy enough space for a gas giant plant. Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Aliens Category:Force of Nature Category:Anime Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Hostile Species Category:Cataclysm Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Successful Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains